Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -25\% \times -12\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12.5}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{8} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{8}} = \dfrac{1 \times -1 \times -1} {2 \times 4 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{8}} = \dfrac{1}{64} $